Customer Service
by starsandsunsets
Summary: Bella works at the New Moon credit card company in the Customer Service department. She gets a phonecall that will change her life. All Human. Two-shot. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N:This wasn't my idea. It was my friends Kayla and Olivia's idea. So you would see them in the story somewhere. They forced me to write by stealing my personal stuff. They were also taunting me by swimming and playing around in my pool and everytime I look out the window, they start splashing and telling me to 'Get back to work!'. So you two better like this!**

**This is a twoshot since the one-shot seemed way too long to read. So I separated it into two chapters. Truthfully I don't know how calling Customer Service really works, seeing as I don't call them and I won't call them and end up telling them oh this is for a story, sorry. So it is off my imagination. I never wrote in third person before so if I have any general mistakes or it seems kinda funky, sorry! Hope you like it!**

**Ages:**

**Bella-22  
Edward-22  
Alice-22  
Rosalie-23  
Emmett-23  
Jasper-23  
Jacob-20**

**Part 1**

Bella sat at her cubicle typing away furiously on her keyboard. If she wasn't answering customer service, she was on the sidelines writing up essays and assignments for her Creative Writing class at the University of Washington.

Angela walked past the cubicle, a hint of a frown edging her lips. Bella has seemed worn out lately from late night cram sessions and the constant pestering of the customers.

"Bella?" the soft voice of Angela's voice reached her ears.

Bella quickly save the word document and closed her laptop shut. She had a desktop for work and a separate laptop for the online courses and her free lance writing assignments.

She swiveled in her chair and met the honey brown eyes of tall Angela.

"Hey Angela," Bella replied.

"I am going out to get a sandwich and a cup of coffee down at Starbucks. Want to come?" Angela asked politely. Internally she wished Bella will get out more often. She would just stay cooped up at home either reading, typing or at work.

Bella shook her head.

"No thanks. I just have a couple of paragraphs before I finish. The deadline is in a couple of hours,"

"Are you sure? You sure could use a break," Angela asked, worried.

"I'll survive. I'm going to go to Forks tomorrow to visit Charlie and Rose," Bella quipped.

"Rosalie's back?" Angela asked with a faint smile on her lips. She hoped that maybe the beautiful Rosalie and her boisterous boyfriend Emmett will bring Bella to have some fun, mingle around and maybe find her other half. She smiled at the thought of Ben, her high school sweetheart and still loving boyfriend.

"Yeah. I haven't seen her in awhile and I miss them. We're going to have dinner at the Cullen's house and maybe I'll finally see their other two children. And Jasper is coming back from Cornell for the weekend. I heard that his girlfriend is the infamous Alice Cullen. So are you going? I hear the twins are wreaking havoc in school again," Bella teased.

Angela sighed.

"They are always in trouble. I would love to come but Ben is coming back from his comic convention down in San Diego so I'll be home. And our anniversary is in 2 days," Angela beamed.

"Oh! Sorry forgot about that. I'll send your parents and the twins your love," Bella said, embarrassed that she could forget about her close friends' important day.

"It's quite alright. You've been way too busy. Let loose for awhile down in Forks. Also I have presents for them from me and Ben. He sent up some autographed comic books for the boys,"

"Sure thing Angela, like I'll find fun in Forks. I doubt there would be any source of entertainment except for Jessica Stanley talking her head off to my poor ears and having Lauren glare at me for absolutely no reason. Thanks for the offer," Bella joked.

Angela rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure Jessica would be too busy fluttering her eyelashes at Edward Cullen," Angela stated.

"Who is Edward Cullen?" Bella asked confused. She had never heard of that name in Forks and in Forks you know _everyone_.

"He is the second son of Dr. Cullen and his wife. He's a famous worldwide concert pianist and is taking a short break back in Forks. Ever since he came to the bank for a deposit, Jessica couldn't stop looking at him. I hear he's gorgeous with these amazing green eyes and a tall, toned body," Angela replied, referring from her conversation with the blabbering Jessica the week before.

"Oh. I thought she was interested in Mike. Wasn't that the reason she stayed in Forks working as a banker along with her mother while Mike took over his family's business?" Bella asked, trying to keep up with the news.

"Yes, but it seems that Mike still is infatuated with you. Are you going to give him a chance?" Angela asked, hoping that maybe with Mike she can relax.

"Mike, he's nice. I like him, but only as a friend. He's very loyal and I know he'll treat Jess right, as soon as he gets over me,"

"We sound like gossiping Jessica's," Angela laughed. Bella soon joined her.

"Well I'll grab you something alright?" Angela asked once their laughter died down.

Bella nodded and opened up her laptop again. She rarely got calls transferred to her due to the fact that destiny always had her phone wires mixed up.

She shook her head at the thought. Less phone calls meant more time for writing and reading.

* * *

When Bella was in the middle of a paragraph, the phone rang. It was working again.

Bella quickly closed her laptop and pressed the answer button. She fixed her headset and proceeded to talk.

"Hello this is Bella. Thank you for calling customer service. How may I help you?" she asked politely. By now she had the desktop computer up and running and fingers hovering above the keyboard, reading to assist the customer.

"Just about an hour ago I was on a venture to the mall and when I was about to make a purchase, the sales person told me that my card was cancelled. And I went to a couple of other stores and the same thing happened. I didn't ever call to cancel my card and I wanted to see if you guys had made an error," an annoyed, but elegant voice huffed on the other end.

Alice Cullen licked her lips and took a sip of lemonade. Her fiancé, Jasper Hale, massaged her back, hoping to calm her down.

"Alright. May I please have your name?"

"Mary Alice Cullen,"

"Your credit card number?"

"1234 5678 9101 1121"

"Social security number?"

"12345 67890"

Alice could hear the distinct noise of typing with her sharp ears. She hoped that there was some slight error in the credit card. It was by all her favorite one.

Bella swiftly typed in the information the customer has given her. She waited for the screen to load. When it did, she quickly scanned through the information looking at the most essential ones.

"I'm sorry Ms. Cullen, but it seems that yesterday afternoon a Mr. Cullen has canceled your card,"

Bella tensed up waiting for the customer to start shrieking like a banshee and complaining. Customers weren't very…..calm these days. She had already accumulated that the Alice Cullen on the other end had a tinkling soprano voice.

On the other end Bella heard a frustrated groan and a faint calming voice trying to soothe the other person.

Alice Cullen was positively livid, bubbling with anger. She knew this would happen. She had a weird feeling that something would go wrong if she didn't pay her bills personally, but oh no Carlisle decided to make himself the ultimate payer of her bills. She definitely had more than enough money from her own high end boutique and her new fashion line was a hit everywhere.

Now when she desperately needed to buy something, the card was cancelled. She only carried cash enough for a taxi ride, but other than that using her credit card was Alice's main way of payment. Alice's bumbling assistant, Lily, was too busy ogling Alice's brother and spilled some hot, burning coffee on an important client's new Betsey Johnson dress and Burberry trench coat.

The dress was a limited edition one of a kind and the trench coat was the hottest one out there. The client demanded a new dress or at least a very similar one and an identical trench coat.

Alice ran all over the mall and Seattle. She called anybody who had connections. Soon she found a similar dress and the identical trench coat, which was coincidentally the last one in stock. Alice grabbed the items and had the cashier ring them up, but then her credit card bailed out on her. Edward Cullen, Alice's brother, seemed to have mysteriously disappeared after Lily's staring, which disturbed him in the darkest ways possible.

Jasper quickly went to Alice after her frantic phone call but only to find out the dress and trench coat was already sold out. Alice wasn't freaked out about the dress since she could always design another one, but about the limited edition trench coat. There was no way she could imitate it in anyway. All other available stores were sold out and online shipping will take days. There was no time left. In the end the client dropped her and Lily was fired, not like it made a difference anyways.

She stood up and thrust her glass of lemonade down, making the ice clink together. She quickly walked up the stairs. Along the stairs she passed Edward.

He eyed his sister carefully and raised his eyebrow in question to Jasper. Jasper merely shrugged and tried to get Alice to calm down.

All three of them could hear the frantic questioning of someone on the other line. Alice vaguely heard it since she was furious with Carlisle. They had just made up from their long time estranged relationship and this was a low blow for Alice. She lost an important client, one who could boost her career into the higher society of the fashion world. Someone who could make her known worldwide and every store and celebrity would come crawling to her for her designs.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Bella asked repeatedly. She wondered if the line was cut off, but then she could hear stomping.

Edward looked at the phone and back at Alice's face.

"Alice there is still someone on the line,"

Alice looked at the phone, forgetting who she was talking to. She had other matters to attend to.

"Here Edward, finish the phone call. I need to talk to Carlisle," Alice thrust the phone into Edward's hand, suddenly remembering who was on the other line. Customer Service. Alice offhandedly shrugged.

"Come on Jazzy," Alice and Jasper disappeared along the second floor.

Edward hesitantly put the phone up to his ear, hoping it wasn't some desperate woman hoping to go on a date with him and gossip all the time. He already suffered enough just waiting in line at the bank in Forks.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Bella asked for the last time. If there was no answer she already decided she would hang up.

"Hello, who is this?" Edward cautiously asked.

Bella was confused. This hypnotizing voice was deeper and sounded more like a man and was way different from what the previous speaker sounded like. But nevertheless she answered.

"Isabella Swan from customer service sir, I mean ma'am," Bella squeaked out.

Edward was silent for a moment. He debated whether he should hang up, but that would seem rude.

"Excuse me, but who is this? I mean you certainly don't sound like a woman who was previously on the line," Bella felt like banging her head on the desk continuously. That question was out of line and if the customer, whoever it is now, gets angry and file a complaint she would be fired. And this job paid pretty well and kept up the rent that she shared with Angela and Ben.

"Edward Cullen," That name sounded strangely familiar to Bella, but she dismissed the fact since she was already practically dying of embarrassment, annoyance and now hunger. She looked at the time on the computer and her deadline seems to be creeping closer.

"If you don't mind me asking but what was Alice talking to customer service about?" Edward asked. He wondered why Alice was so mad; usually Jasper was able to calm her down.

"Ms. Cullen was calling about seeing if her credit card was really cancelled and it seems like a Mr. Cullen had indeed cancelled it yesterday," Bella blurted out. She started biting her nails. She wasn't supposed to release personal information to complete strangers, but then she realized the same last names—Cullen. They had to be related. But then surely other people had the same last name.

"Uh sir, are you related to Alice Cullen?" Bella nervously asked.

Edward chuckled.

"Unfortunately yes. Why do you ask?"

"Oh because when I answered the question about why Ms. Cullen called I didn't really think about it. Also I wasn't sure who exactly I gave out the information to. Customers are suppose to have their own privacy and it would break the contract if we revealed anything unnecessary and important about a customer. No matter what I wasn't allowed to reveal that bit to you, whether you are related to Alice Cullen or not," Bella said, not thinking before she spoke. Now she was too busy rambling.

"Ah yes. Quite true. How would you know if my name was really Edward Cullen? My name could be Antonio for all you know," Edward teased the frazzled woman.

"But you aren't," Bella firmly stated. She didn't know what came over her, but she was sure that this man was definitely named Edward Cullen.

"Oh really, what makes you think that?" Edward asked.

"I trust you," Bella said it so firmly and stubbornly that both Edward and Bella were _almost_ convinced themselves.

Edward was shocked by this…stranger. She didn't know anything about him but his name and relation to Alice and if she was smart she can conclude that Carlisle Cullen is related to him and Alice also.

"How do you know if you could trust me? I could be the bad guy for all you know,"

"I don't know," Bella said. She was suddenly blank. Words couldn't seem to process in her brain.

"You don't know," Edward repeated.

There was silence on both ends.

"I guess there is a…..gut feeling that I know you aren't……bad. You just think you are but for some reason I know you aren't some kind of……monster," Bella said quietly. She couldn't believe herself. She was being so sure of herself, so bold and she didn't even know the man!

"You don't care if I am a monster? What if I'm some vampire who sucks your blood dry or some werewolf you can just rip off your head?" Edward answered incredulously.

"No. No I don't. I wouldn't even care if you were some super freaky Barbie doll collector! You are not a monster Edward, no matter how much times you try to process that in my head," Bella adamantly said.

"You're stubborn," Edward said. He knew it was true. There was no question about it.

"How did you know?"

"I'm good at reading people's faces,"

Bella giggled. "But you can't see my face,"

Edward laughed. "You're right, but the way you talk and when you say things you put your foot down. You won't budge,"

"You're really good at this Mr. Cullen,"

"Call me Edward,"

"Can I ask you a question Edward?"

Edward nodded his head. He waited for Bella to ask away.

"Uh so is it a yes or no?"

"I thought I told you yes already,"

"Um, no you didn't,"

Edward wanted to punch himself.

"Sorry. This conversation seems like I'm talking to you face to face so I nodded instead,"

"I know what you mean," Bella laughed. Edward thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world, beating the music his precious piano could make.

"Okay. So what ever happened to Alice and why are you answering the phone?"

"That's two questions," Edward quickly answered.

"Edward?" Bella sweetly asked.

"Yes?"

"Just answer the question," she said roughly.

Edward smirked.

"No," he said childishly.

"Why not?" Bella asked, a bit peeved.

"You said you wanted to ask _one_ question and I will answer only _one_ question. Got it?"

"Edward," Bella whined.

"Yes?" Edward smiled widely. He couldn't wait to see where this leaded up to.

"_Please_," Edward melted. His previous teasing and plan faded away and gave in to Bella, whose voice was addicting as a siren.

"Fine. Alice went to talk to Carlisle and she gave me the phone. Happy now?"

"Very," Bella laughed.

"Don't ever do that again,"

"Do what?" Bella said coyly. She had a feeling she knew what he was talking about.

"You know! The whole 'please' thing. You will be the death of me,"

"Oh. I didn't know it had such an effect on you. And what do you mean _again_? You plan on speaking to me some time again?"

"Maybe," Edward mysteriously said, his voice somehow getting huskier.

"Oh--" Bella's voice was cut off by a dial tone.

"Bella? Bella? Are you there?" but there was no answer. Edward hung up and ran his hand through his hair. He thought about his conversation with Bella. He wanted to talk to her again, and again. Her voice called out to him like singing angels. She sounded so innocent, but seductive all at the same time.

He redialed the number. He got connected to a different person.

"Hello this is Kayla. Thank you for calling customer service. How may I help you?"

"Can you please connect me to a Bella Swan? I was talking to her and then later all I heard was a dial tone,"

"Hold on one moment,"

Edward was soon listening to elevator music. A moment later Kayla answered.

"I'm sorry sir, but Bella's lines got cut off again. She has been having difficulties for a few weeks now with incoming phone lines. It was a miracle you made it through,"

"Yes, it was a miracle," Edward said with a smile on gracing his lips.

"I will be more than welcome to help you sir,"

"Is this the Seattle branch?" Edward asked hopefully.

"Yes it is,"

"Thank you for all your help Kayla,"

"No problem,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

Edward hung up. At least he knew she was in the same city and state as him. Edward found Alice cuddling up with Jasper in her room and threw her the cell phone.

"That was a long conversation,' Alice said, raising up an eyebrow.

"Yes," Edward said curtly. He wanted to get away. He suddenly had a new inspiration.

"Was it pleasant?" Alice asked suspicious of the big goofy smile and shining green eyes of Edward. He wasn't usually so bubbly and glowing.

"I guess you can say that," Edward said before running down the stairs and to his piano.

Alice and Jasper shared a look, but shrugged.

"What's he so happy about?" Jasper asked.

"No idea. I was only talking to customer service previously,"

"He seems happy and looks very inspired," Jasper said.

Both of them heard a sweet composition from downstairs.

* * *

Bella had barely started her sentence before the line went dead. She asked if anybody was there, but no answer. She hung up and stared at the phone. She couldn't believe her luck.

Bella sighed and put her head down on the desk. Edward Cullen had such a velvety voice and a beautiful laugh. She desperately wanted to talk to him again. She raised her head up and typed up _Edward Cullen_ in the search database.

There was no Edward Cullen registered with the company. She suddenly felt down, like nothing in the world was complete with him.

"Hey Bells," the voice of Jacob was behind her.

"Hey Jake,"

"Messed up wires again?" he asked with a knowing look.

"Yeah. I don't know what's wrong with them,"

"Well let's see what I can do,"

Bella rolled her chair away from the desk so Jacob could see what was up with the wires.

"Oh I see what the problem is now," Jacob said happily.

"What?"

Jacob showed her the gnawed wires.

"Looks like a rat has been chewing these up. I'll get some rat traps for you and then problem fixed,"

"Thanks Jacob,"

"No problem. You look so depressed, why?"

"I really don't know what has come over me. I had this phone call with a stranger and then we were talking and the line got cut off. I just feel so depressed without listening to his voice. I don't even know him," Bella said, raising her hands in the hair.

"I know what you mean," Jacob said. Jacob and Bella have become good friends lately since he was always coming to see what was wrong. They talked to pass the time.

"You do?" Bella asked puzzled. She was sure Jacob wasn't in this department.

"Well not exactly like your scenario, but every night I would talk to Olivia before I go to sleep. Her voice comforts me,"

"You haven't asked her to move in with you?" Bella asked, not believing what Jacob was saying.

Bella knew Jacob had a pretty nice apartment with more than enough room for Olivia. They have been together for about 11 months. They both loved each other deeply. Olivia was the apple of Jacob's eyes. Every thing revolved around her.

Bella thought she saw a shade of red go through Jacob's russet skin.

"W-well I thought she would want her own personal space. I don't want to butt in,"

"Jacob, you guys love each other. If I didn't know you two I would think you guys were married and living together happily. She's not going to reject you. Last week when I went with you two for lunch, she was hinting about moving in with you,

"Did you not get it when she said and I quote' I need a new apartment. Someplace with a good amount of space. Some place like your apartment Jake.'"

Jacob smiled sheepishly. "Women are very complicated people. I don't know why they must have that bag if they have a whole closet full of them! Or why they wanted to be complimented 24/7. It's very confusing,"

"You're such a dork Jacob," Bella said shaking her head.

"I'll ask her in two weeks on her birthday. I need to clean up my apartment,"

"Need help?" Bella asked, knowing how messy Jacob's apartment was. She didn't know how one person could make such a huge mess.

"Nah. Then she'll know I didn't put my whole effort in it. You know she has a hawk's eye. She can see that the future neatness has a woman's touch on it. I want to show her that she is that important that I'll personally clean my apartment for her," Jacob said thoughtfully.

"She can't refuse you then!" Bella said, standing up and hugging a tall Jacob.

"Thanks Bells. Are you coming down to La Push this weekend?" Jacob asked.

Bella shook her head.

"I doubt I have time. I'm going to visit Charlie and hang out with Rosalie. Knowing her there is no time for a visit down to La Push. Maybe some other time,"

"Well if you have time, come down. You know where to find me,"

"Alright. Say hi to Olivia and Billy for me,"

Something crackled on Jacob's walkie talkie.

"Bye Bells. Duty calls," Jacob walked away, but not before messing up Bella's hair.

Bella scowled and tried to fix her hair. She sat back down on her chair and opened up her laptop. There was only about 1 hour left until the deadline. She typed away trying to finish up quickly.

Bella stretched her body. She spent the whole hour finishing up her essay, rereading it, and making tweaks throughout. She wiggled out her fingers. She looked at the time and she had about 5 minutes before her shift was off.

She turned off her computer, closed the laptop and got up. She put her laptop in its case and grabbed her purse. She put down her headset and put it in its respectable drawer.

Bella scanned the desk quickly and there was no trace of food. She made a tsking sound when she realized that Jacob must have taken it. He was always hungry.

"Bella you ready?" Angela asked.

"Yeah,"

The two ladies walked to the elevator and waited for it to reach the lobby of the building.

"You seem happier today, not as stressed out," Angela noted.

"I don't know. I finished my essay and I had the strangest, but most amazing phone call with this stranger. His name is Edward Cullen,"

Angela's ears immediately perked up at the name Edward Cullen. She was positive that the Edward Cullen Bella had spoken to is the same Edward Cullen Jessica was talking about. Angela also knew that they both worked in the Seattle branch of the company and all phone calls from Seattle area would immediately direct to them.

But Angela didn't say anything. She didn't want Bella to start acting all paranoid and avoiding the trip to Forks.

"Tell me all about it," Angela simply said.

Throughout the whole elevator ride and short car ride, Bella told Angela about the phone call. Angela was smiling the whole time as Bella talked animatedly. Angela couldn't help, but feel elated for her friend.

Although miles away from each other, both Bella and Edward were smiling throughout the rest of the afternoon and evening.

And they both slept sweet dreams, dreaming about each other's voices.

* * *

Bella woke up with a start and slamming her hand over the blaring alarm clock. She rubbed her groggy eyes and got out of bed. She made her way down the hall to the bathroom.

Bella quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. Her hair was unfortunately unmanageable. Whenever she combed it or tried to tame it with water or hairspray, it would just move out of face. After many attempts she stuck a headband on and it worked. She grabbed her bathroom essentials and brought it to her room.

Bella went to her closet and dragged out a black suitcase that would hold enough clothes for her visit, which was only about 2 days. She packed clothes for a couple of occasions, just in case Rosalie dragged her somewhere.

When she was done with packing, she changed into a thin midnight blue V-neck sweater and jeans with black flats. Bella rolled her suitcase out into the living room and headed to the kitchen.

She ate her cereal quickly and put it in the dishwasher. She left a note for Angela saying that if she needed anything she was only a phone call away and a Happy 5th Anniversary.

Bella walked up to her suitcase and grabbed the bag of gifts from Angela and headed out the door. She locked it behind her and headed down to the parking garage.

Bella opened the passenger door to her big, old, red truck. She stuffed the suitcase under the passenger seat and slammed the door. She opened the door to the driver's seat and got in. She smiled at the warm, toasty feeling. Angela and Bella usually took Angela's car since it had better gas mileage.

Bella started the car and she jumped at the loud roar it made. She hoped that the truck will last on the way to Seattle, so then Rosalie can look at it and maybe tinker with it a bit.

Bella pulled out of her parking space and onto the road. Soon she was on the highway heading to Forks.

Meanwhile Edward just woke up. He never needed much sleep. Edward got up and got ready for the day. He pulled on a T-shirt and put on some flannel pajama bottoms, seeing that he only slept in boxers.

He quickly brushed his teeth and tried to make his messy hair neater, but it only got worse. Edward went downstairs and in the kitchen there was Esme and Rosalie drinking coffee and chatting.

"Morning," Edward addressed them both.

"Good morning Edward," Esme beamed. She didn't fail to notice how Edward seemed much happier than usual at dinner and the sweet lullaby he was composing last night confirmed her suspicions.

"Edward," Rosalie said nodding her head, before taking a sip of coffee.

"Who is coming today?" Edward asked.

"One of my best friends from Forks High School, Bella," Rosalie said smiling. It was Bella's loyal and kind nature that helped Rosalie get over her bad break-up with Royce King.

"How long is she staying?" Esme asked.

"Probably about two days. She's always busy with work and college," Rosalie shrugged.

Edward didn't say anything. He was too busy thinking about a certain Isabella Swan.

Unconsciously he started humming the sweet lullaby he was busy composing. Edward felt silly. Here he was writing a song for a woman he could only identify by her name and voice.

Nevertheless he continued to hum his newest composition and changing the notes every now and then to make it perfect.

Esme and Rosalie shared a look that meant Edward Cullen had met someone. They knew that Edward never really composed anything that was out of the blue. He would compose for a family member or when a concert is coming up.

Edward walked out of the room and went to his piano. He opened it and swept his fingers over the keys. Then he started to play.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Part 2**

About 5 hours later Bella was meeting up with Rosalie down at a quaint café in Port Angeles.

They hugged each other and squealed like school girls.

"Bella I haven't seen you in forever!" Rosalie exclaimed. They haven't seen each other for a couple of months now. They never had time and when they planned to, something came up in the way. They only communicated with each other through email, phone and sometimes webcam.

"I know. I miss you Rosalie," Bella said hugging Rosalie even tighter.

"You look great!" Rosalie said. Rosalie noticed that Bella seemed to glow with happiness.

"Oh Rose, no need to flatter me. You look great, as usual but now that would be an understatement. How's the business?"

"It's going pretty successfully. I was thinking of opening one in New York. I can't wait until it becomes a hit," Rosalie said, smiling. Rosalie owned a store selling children's clothes. She always wanted to have her own children and she channeled that desire into her designs.

"How's Emmett doing?"

"Oh you know Emmett. He's usually at his gym, training people and coaching the wrestling team at the local high school. They recently won the city championship and they are going to state soon," Rosalie said proudly. The local high school's wrestling team was a complete failure losing every match until Emmett turned it around.

The two friends ordered some food and talked about the last couple of months events.

Rosalie and Bella drove to Forks with Rosalie's BMW M3 leading the way since Bella never personally drove her own car to the Cullen's house. They pulled into the hidden driveway and stopped.

Bella got out and went to the other side to get the suitcase, but found Rosalie already rolling it to her. Bella gave Rosalie a gentle smile and grabbed the suitcase. She marveled at the amazing Cullen house.

The door opened and a huge Emmett came bouncing out.

"Bella!" he shouted.

Bella opened her arms. "Emmett!"

Emmett opened his arms and picked Bella up and swung her around in a circle. Then he put her down and wrapped her in an extremely tight hug.

"C-can't…..breathe….Emmett," Bella said through gasps of air. Emmett let go.

"Sorry. I'm just used to being rough with those kids on the team," Emmett had a sheepish grin on his face.

Bella nodded her head, understanding what Emmett was talking about.

"Come on let's go in. Esme misses you," Rosalie said and grabbed Bella by the arm.

All three of them entered the mansion and plopped themselves on the couch.

"Emmett, bring Bella's suitcase up to the room Esme prepared for her," Rosalie barked. Emmett got Bella's suitcase and carried it up like it paper.

Esme came rushing through the living room from the kitchen.

"Bella!" she said jovially.

"Esme," Bella said happily.

They embraced. Esme always loved Bella and Rosalie as daughters.

"I can't wait for you to meet by other children! I mean I'm sure you seen enough of Emmett already," Esme said, laughing.

"Hey I heard that," Emmett said coming down from the stairs.

"Where are they Esme?" Rosalie asked.

"Alice and Jasper went to Port Angeles for a little shopping since Alice seemed a bit upset. Edward also went up to Port Angeles to get some groceries since they ran out of stock here in Forks. We were missing some ingredients for your favorite," Esme smiled.

"Esme, you didn't need to have Edward run around Port Angeles just for my sake," Bella said, hoping that Edward wasn't already there in Port Angeles and that he barely made it onto the highway.

"I haven't seen you in forever. It's a special occasion anyways. And it is Edward's favorite also. Plus it's rare that everyone is here together so you will sit and enjoy this meal," Esme scolded.

"Yes Esme," Bella timidly said.

"Good," Esme pecked Bella's cheek and went back to the kitchen.

"Emmett, so your other siblings are Alice and Edward?"

Emmett nodded before going back to his video game.

Bella thought about their names: Alice and Edward Cullen. It sounded very familiar to her. Then she realized that she had talked to an Alice and Edward Cullen yesterday. Bella shook her head. She thought it wasn't possible that it was all some freaky coincidence.

Bella tried to forget about it and played video games with Emmett as Rosalie did her nails and read magazines.

Time passed quickly and Bella was helping Esme set up the table for dinner.

They heard a door slam and Emmett curse. There were footsteps going up the stairs.

"They are back," Esme said happily.

"When is Carlisle coming back?" Bella asked.

"Oh he is just in his office. He had a nasty quarrel with Alice, but they made up already. He's probably researching or reading some medical book," Esme said, before heading back to the kitchen to bring in the centerpiece.

Soon dinner was set up and everyone was seated. Bella was in between Rosalie and Jasper. Both Esme and Carlisle were at opposite ends of the table. Across from Rosalie was Emmett and across from Jasper was his girlfriend, Alice Cullen.

There was any empty seat across from Bella, reserved for the last Cullen. Edward came down the stairs fresh from the shower. Esme had told him to dress nicely for the dinner and an important friend was coming. Edward couldn't wait to see who this person was.

Bella and everybody else waited patiently for the last person to arrive. Emmett was trying to eat bits of the salad without Esme noticing, but of course it always fails.

"Emmett! Wait for your brother!" Esme scolded, feeling a little embarrassed at his behavior, but slightly amused at his self control.

"But Edward takes forever! Why does he need to take so long to 'look good'? He's already a pretty boy!" Emmett whined.

Everyone at the table cracked up with laughter. At that exact same moment, Edward chose to walk in.

"What's so funny?" he asked, finally sitting in the empty seat.

Bella looked at Edward and she stopped laughing. Nobody noticed because they were still laughing.

Bella stared at the beautiful green eyes that belonged to Edward in front of her. Bella thought that he was gorgeous with his messy bronze hair, green eyes and chiseled face.

Edward stared back at Bella's big brown eyes. He thought she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He admired her long locks of mahogany brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and her full lips. He wondered if he was drooling at the sight.

"Now can we eat?" Emmett asked.

Both Edward and Bella broke their gaze; Bella blushed a light pink and stared down at her salad plate.

"Hello, I'm Edward," Edward said, holding his hand out.

Bella looked up and gave a small smile. She shook his hand and felt an electrical current running through her body.

"Bella,"

"Nice to meet you," Edward said. Bella didn't fail to notice that his voice sounded strangely familiar.

"Likewise," Bella said. Edward felt that he heard the voice of this woman before, but couldn't remember where. He thought he was hallucinating.

Dinner was full of laughter, idle chat and catching up among everyone else.

"So Jasper how did you meet Alice?" Bella asked.

Jasper and Alice looked at each other and laughed.

"So I went to the city auditorium because I saw a flyer that had said there was a discussion on the effects of Civil War and so I went," Jasper said.

"Well he went in and he was met with models walking down the halls, because the neighboring fashion design school was showing off their designs for our finals. Coincidentally my theme was 'scholarly' and it just so happened I was missing a male model and Jasper was suddenly there wearing exactly what I was looking for,

"And she said 'You've kept me waiting for a long time' and I said 'I'm sorry ma'am," Jasper said, laughing.

"So what did you do then Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Well Alice still thought I was her male model so she made me walk down the so called 'runway'," Jasper laughed with Alice.

"And he was the best male model out there. Not only did I pass, but I got won the award for best collection," Alice stated proudly.

"That's so sweet!" Bella cooed, clapping her hands together.

"Not when you heard it like a bazillion times," Edward muttered. All eyes turned on him and he said, "What? It's true,"

Everyone had just finished dessert, strawberry cheesecake, and was stuffed.

"I'll clean up here," Esme said.

Carlisle left awhile back to the hospital due to a chain of severe car accidents.

Now everybody but Esme were lounging on the couch watching television with Emmett switching the channels every now and then.

Rosalie was on Emmett's lap. Alice was snuggled up to Jasper. Bella was sitting awkwardly next to Edward on the couch.

"So Bella how's work?" Jasper asked, quietly.

"Oh you know the same old same old. Just sitting in my cubicle answering calls or typing something up for my class," Bella said in an indifferent tone.

"How boring," Rosalie noted.

"Pretty much, but lately these few weeks no calls were transferred in. The wires got messed up. Jake just found out that a rat been gnawing at my wires. But yesterday I got a call, but it got disconnected," Bella said.

Edward sat up straighter at the news. He thought Bella's voice and laugh sounded strangely familiar.

Edward was about to ask Bella what she worked for, but Alice beat him to the punch.

"Calls? What do you work for?" Alice asked, curiously.

"Customer service for _New Moon_ credit cards," Bella said.

Alice's mouth seemed to be twitching at the edge.

"I just called in yesterday. I called in about the cancellation of my credit card. Mary Alice Cullen, remember me?!" Alice asked happily.

"Yeah, I remember you now," Bella said, smiling.

"Sorry I kind of ditched on you, I had to talk to Carlisle," Alice said, hoping Bella will forgive her. Alice had a feeling that she and Bella along with Rosalie will become the best of friends.

"It's alright. I had a pleasant conversation with your brother over here," Bella said, sneaking a glance at Edward, who was smiling.

Alice looked at her expensive, designer Gucci watch and gasped at the time.

"I need to fax my designs to my client!" Alice shrieked.

Jasper patted her back. "Alice, it's okay. You have plenty of time,"

"Time?! I only have about 20 minutes left and I think I grabbed the wrong portfolio! And don't you have to email your paper to your professor or something?" Alice exclaimed.

"Uh oh," Jasper got up and grabbed Alice's hand gently and they ran up the stairs.

"Come on Emmett, let's get some sleep. We need to check over the blueprints for the garage and I need to look over Bella's truck tomorrow morning," Rosalie said. Rosalie and Emmett bid the remaining two people a goodnight.

Edward and Bella still sat awkwardly next to each other, but the tension was now tangible.

"You have two names now?" Edward teased, enjoying the beautiful blush that now donned Bella's cheek.

"Isabella is my birth name, but I prefer Bella," Bella said, now timid in front of this Adonis god.

"Okay _Bella_," Edward purred. Bella suddenly felt flustered.

Bella adverted her gaze, looking around the room frantically. Her eyes set on a beautiful piano near the door.

Edward followed her gaze and smiled.

"You play the piano?" Edward asked.

"I had lessons when I was younger, but I quit. Do you?" Bella asked.

"I am a concert pianist," Edward said.

"Concert pianist….Edward Cullen….Forks," Bella muttered under her breath.

"Oh! You are that world famous Edward Cullen! Girls at work will rave on and on about how 'delicious' looking you are and how well you play. I am an idiot for not making the connection," Bella blurted out, then blushed at her outburst.

Edward chuckled. He kind of expected that.

"Delicious looking you say? Do you find me _delicious_?" Edward said leaning towards Bella until his breath was fanning her face.

Bella was speechless. She was afraid that when she opened her mouth, something embarrassing will come out.

"Just say something Bella. _Please,_" Edward pleaded, closing his mouth and forming a pout.

Bella finally gathered up the courage and said, "Yes I find you very _delicious_! Do you have a problem with that?"

Edward flashed a crooked smile at her, which left her in daze before she snapped out of it.

"No, I don't have a problem. Now I hope you don't mind if I do this," Edward ominously said.

"Do what?" Bella asked.

"This," Edward said before crashing his lips onto Bella's. Bella's lips were frozen for a couple of seconds before she started moving it back. Their lips moved in perfect harmony and Bella pushed herself against him to deepen the kiss.

Bella's arms snaked up to his neck and hooked on it and Edward's arms wrapped around Bella's waist. Bella made a bold move by sliding her tongue along Edward's bottom lip. Nevertheless Edward granted her access. Their tongues battled each other for dominance.

"WOW! Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?!" a loud voice boomed. Edward and Bella broke apart, breathlessly, and looked towards the stairs. Emmett was standing there, cheekily grinning and fanning himself with his hand.

"Oh wait it is just me because I am outrageously smoking HOT!" Emmett said before running back to his room yelling out 'Rosie'.

Bella blushed and laid her head against Edward's chest.

"What was that for?" Bella asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"For talking to me, for being insanely beautiful and being a great inspiration," Edward said.

"Inspiration?" Bella asked confused.

Edward said nothing and grabbed Bella's hand and led her to the piano where they sat down.

Edward opened the piano and put his fingers on the keys. He started playing and a beautiful, sweet melody was heard.

When Edward finished playing, Bella was almost in tears.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked concerned, wiping away a single tear that fell from Bella's eyes and down her cheek.

"You wrote that…for….me?" Bella asked, her voice cracking now from the tears that were flowing down her face.

"Yesterday when I heard your voice on the phone, it was the voice of an angel and this lullaby is suited for a beautiful angel like yourself. My angel," Edward said sweetly, before embracing Bella in a tight hug.

"This is too much, you barely know me," Bella said through gasps of sobs.

"Nothing is ever too much for you Bella. You are a one of a kind,"

Bella looked up and wiped her tears away and kissed Edward on the lips.

"Come on let's get you to your room. You must be exhausted," Edward picked Bella gently off the seat and went up to the third floor where her guest room was across from his.

"Sleep well Bella. I'll be right across from you if you need anything," Edward said before kissing the top of Bella's hair and leaving.

Bella sighed and rummaged through her suitcase before settling on a matching tank top and pajama pants. She crawled into bed and snuggled under the covers. After many attempts of counting sheep and tossing and turning, Bella got out of bed and tip toed across the hall to Edward's room.

Edward was still awake. He couldn't sleep knowing that Bella was right across the hall. He heard his door open and saw Bella creeping in sneakily.

"Bella,"

Bella froze, knowing she was caught. She was hoping that Edward was sleeping and she could just sneak into his bed, facing the consequences the next morning.

"Hey Edward," Bella squeaked.

"Can't sleep?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why but my heart aches when I'm away from you," Bella admitted.

"Come here," Edward scooted over on the bed and patted the space next to him. Bella excitedly went to the bed and got under the covers, cuddling up to Edward.

"Why are you still awake?" Bella murmured.

"Thinking of you angel," Edward said.

"It's so strange that we can harbor deep feelings for each other when we talked on the phone yesterday without knowing what the other person looked like and now I am in your bed," Bella wondered aloud.

"Well I felt something yesterday in the phone call. And I like the sound of that, you in my bed,"

Bella elbowed Edward in the stomach.

"Oof, but I do. I'm sure you look better without any clothes…in my bed," Edward teased.

"Edward!" Bella scolded, she was sure her cheeks were flaming red by now.

"What? I don't hear you denying anything so you must like the idea also," Edward reasoned.

"Maybe," Bella said. She liked the idea a lot and it would be _much_ better if Edward joined her in the nude.

"You want to test it out to see if you like it?" Edward said in Bella's ear.

"Just go to sleep Edward,"

"Fine,"

Bella rested her head on Edward's chest and Edward wrapped his arms around her waist. Together they fell asleep.

* * *

**About 4 years later………**

**Bella and Edward's Anniversary Day**

"Elizabeth!" Bella yelled. Bella and Edward's three year old daughter was running around. Her brown hair flying behind her and her green eyes were sparkling with mischief.

Elizabeth ran to the sandbox, destroying the castle Edward and Anthony made. Anthony was Bella and Edward's three year old son. Elizabeth and Anthony were fraternal twins.

Anthony growled and chased after Elizabeth. Together they ran all over the huge yard.

Bella sighed, shaking her head in defeat. Edward got up from the sandbox, dusting off the sand from his pants and headed to his pregnant wife.

"Bella!" sang a happy Alice. Trailing behind her was Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett and their other children.

"Oh thank goodness you are here early!" Bella said, grateful.

"I had a feeling you would need help with those kids. There are two of them!" Alice said.

"Where's Brandon?" Edward asked, hugging Bella from behind.

"With Esme and Carlisle. Nathaniel is also with them," Jasper said.

"So all four of you guys are going to take care of Elizabeth and Anthony?" Bella asked incredulous. She knew the twins were a handful but they didn't need that much people to baby-sit them.

"No! We also brought Lillian. It seems that she is best friends with Elizabeth and has a crush on Anthony," Rosalie said with a hinting smile.

Bella frowned.

"No matchmaking with my children. They are only three years old!" Bella said, stamping her foot.

"You never know Bella. We know Anthony is going to be quite the looker, like his father and Elizabeth….a heartbreaker. I think Lillian is growing to be a beauty pageant winner. Girls are going to be chasing after Brandon for his sensitive nature. Nathaniel will be a…..goof, just like Emmett.…unfortunately," Rosalie said.

"A handsome goof," Emmett butted in.

"Yes, a handsome goof. He's already putting whoopee cushions all around the house. Charming," Rosalie said dryly and sniffed.

"Oh I can imagine all five of them sitting in the cafeteria, looking beautiful, mysterious and of course fashionable!" Alice chirped.

"Okay can you please stop talking about the future now? I have a date with my wife," Edward interrupted.

"Come on. Let's go before they jump on each other like rabid animals," Alice said. The four of them gathered the kids and walked out of the yard and into their car.

"Come on Bella. I made reservations at 7,"

The two couple walked out of the yard, locking the fenced gate behind them. They headed into the car and Edward drove them to an expensive, fancy restaurant.

"Remember when we first met?" Edward cheekily said, putting his hand on top of Bella's.

"Oh yes. Remember when you thought you were so sexy saying that..."

* * *

**And they lived happily ever after!**

**I know the baby names were so unoriginal, but I had a deadline. Yes they gave me a deadline.**

**Elizabeth and Anthony - 3  
Lillian - 3  
Brandon - 3 1/2  
Nathaniel - 4**

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed it Kayla and Olivia! Love you guys.**


End file.
